tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrysalis Müller
Chrysalis is a young, headstrong 17 year old girl and the third of the Galaxy Mews, known in her team as Mew Lunar Dream. Origin Chrysalis was blinded at the age of thirteen due to an injury during her escape to one of the colony ships when the earth was being overrun with Chimera Anima. She lived in the colony with her parents who both had jobs tending to the ship, while her older brother stayed and took care of her . At first, she was completely dependent on him as she lacked familiarity in blindness, but she soon learned to be more independent and taught herself to do everything even without her vision. Every night, Chrysalis would dream of her life before the colonies, and each of her dreams would often be lively and serene. However, for each one she had, a nightmare would also manifest itself in her mind about the day Chrysalis and her family rushed to the colonies. Because of these dreams, Chrysalis lost much sleep.The only person in the world she could tell was her brother, who sympathized with and comforted her greatly. When Chrysalis was old enough, she decided to get a job to get her mind off of the nightmares. She tried to work with the machines that helped the ship run, but she was denied as the workers there did not think she could do it and wanted to avoid any mishaps. Chrysalis felt that everyone was underestimating her, and believed that if she could prove herself, the workers would let her join their ranks. So, she snuck past the boiler rooms into the machine rooms and worked at one of the machines that was heavily damaged. When it started up, a few officers in the colony showed up and were about to imprison her for trespassing. Niji had caught word of of this commotion and decided to ask Akio about it, who thought the situation worth a look and went with hr to check it out. Before Chrysalis could be arrested, Akio took responsibility for her and took the girl in. He explained the situation to her and told Chrysalis how he and The Galaxy Mews thought that she was very impressive doing what she did. Akio offered to take her in and be a part of the team, and Chrysalis actually declined at first, stubbornly defending her ground when she felt Akio ridiculing her, but as she prepared to walk away, Akio told her that he could give her sight back.,.If she really wanted it. Chrysalis hesitated at first, but the thought of getting her sight back led her thoughts and she joined the team. She talked about it with her parents and her brother (who actually had to convince her parents to let her do it as he strongly believed she could do anything if she really wanted to), and was left in the hands of Akio. Chrysalis was first given surgery to give her sight back. She was extremely grateful to Akio for restoring it to her, and she let him transform her into a Galaxy Mew. Chrysalis was then on known as Mew Lunar Dream, and with training, was ready to fight the monsters on Earth--something that not even she could have ever dreamed of. Personality Chrysalis is rather sarcastic and cocky at times and has trouble learning to hold her tongue. She's very headstrong and stubborn in nature, but she is also very courageous and brave. And yet, although she seems rough and crude to many , Chrysalis is actually the most compassionate of the team and takes care of her own. She may not always treat people with the utmost respect, but she does know when to straighten up and act like an adult. Powers and Weapons Infused with the DNA of a White-tailed Ptarmigan, Chrysalis, as Mew Lunar Dream, harnesses the power of the moon and can manipulate Ice and gravity through her weapon. She uses the Cosmic Bow against her foes with force, attacking her enemies with Ribbon Lunar Strike, in which she may fire a weighted arrow to pierce her enemies, or one of ice to freeze them. Relationship With Team 'Akio' Upon first meeting with him, Chrysalis acted very harsh, prude, and overall rude towards Akio. But as she matured and grew to understand her responsibility and her team, Chrysalis took on a more mature attitude around Akio and listened to him when he had something to say. She takes great care to do everything he tells her by the letter. It's mostly due to her gratefulness for what Akio had done, but also because he reminds her of her father and she respects him greatly. However, she still tends to let her dominant, proud nature show around him at times, though he is very patient with her. 'Niji' Chrysalis thinks of Niji as a good friend and a girl that she can really talk to. the only other person she could talk to most times prior to becoming a Galaxy Mew was her brother, never having a female friend to talk to, so she stuck to Niji like glue, glad to have gotten to know someone willing to put up with her and share a good laugh. The two usually stick together when trouble arises and are usually the first to react to danger, typically always fighting together when they can. 'Hikari' Chrysalis likes Hikari at times, but she gets awfully annoyed and impatient whenever she displays timidness, fear or hesitation, often harmlessly teasing her about it after any battles (which can, of course, lead to arguments). Otherwise, she watches over Hikari and teaches her how to do some things that she had to teach herself to get by when she was blind. Chrysalis watches over Hikari quite often, treating her as a sort of sister. Though she pokes fun at and reprimands Hikari, she also knows when to step in and aid or comfort her. 'Hotaru' Chrysalis thinks that Hotaru hangs around a little too often and that she can get a little annoying at times, but she’s happy to help her whenever she needs it and give her advice. Chrysalis will typically get into arguments with her at times over small things, as they both have a tendency to become argumentative over such reasons, but otherwise will accept her teammate and friend and get along well with her. 'Nexus' Nexus and Chrysalis tend to treat each other with respect and admiration in some moments, but can argue for a while if pushed, due to both having a strong personality and always willing to fight to prove their point. Despite this, the two work well together as teammates, and Chrysalis will take great interest in hearing more about Nexus' home planet when she tells her stories. Extra Information Full Name: Chrysalis Müller Nationality: German Age Colony: 13 Age Current: '''17 '''First Chapter Appearance: "Aller Anfang ist schwer" Theme: (Song on Mediafire) Human and Other Pictures _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0064.jpg|Chyrsalis, pre surgery _DVD_10_640x480WMV9__0043.jpg|Chrysalis, post surgery _DVD_10_640x480WMV9__0157.jpg MewMint.jpg|Mew Lunar Dream with her Cosmic Bow ZakuroMintandIchigo.jpg asded.jpg Chrysalis in a Dress.png|Chrysalis in a dress Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Heroes